Emmett's Leading Lady
by VampFan539
Summary: Emmett loves his Rose.


Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns Twilight, not me I'm just borrowing her toys for awhile.

I watched in fascination as the small blond girl whipped out a stake and began to pummel the vampire in front of her. He swung to his left and she ducked to her right to avoid the hit. I cheered as she successfully managed to move out of the way landing a viscous upper cut to the vampires face. This woman was amazing, I wanted to reach out and touch her just for the fact she was so strong and brave. The vampire growled and the girl smiled that little smile that clearly said this vampire was about to die. I could hardly wait. The way she killed vampires reminded me of the way my Rosalie hunted animals. She was graceful, yet deadly at the same time. Their pray usually didn't have time to react. Don't get me wrong, I love my Rose more then I had ever loved anything in this world. It's just seeing things like a blonde in action, instantly brought Rose to mind, and my lower region put two and two together and therefore you had a very horny Emmett.

I quickly had to dose the thoughts what if Edward was nearby? I would never hear the end of it from him. I turned my attention back to the girl. She moved in for the kill.

"Say hello to Mr. Pointy." and plunged the stake home. The vampire explode into dust, letting out that weird growl all the vampires make when she killed them. That part made me wince in annoyance. It wasn't right, we don't explode when we die. We end up ashy from the fire when someone tears us apart and then sets us on fire. Duh, well this is the part where my brain finally starts working again, and I remember how much better Rose is then this stupid girl. At least when Rose kills, it's natural. I sighed heavily and continue to watch, not that I could help out in this mess anyways.

"Hey babe what are you doing?"

The real woman I love walks into the living room, and I'm lost every time I see her. Why someone as lovely as her would end up with, someone like me I would never know. Nor did I care, she was mine and anyone who tried any funny stuff on her would be answering to me and my size 14 shoe up their ass. She deserved a human life with me so much better, then this existence. I wanted her to have a normal life I really did. In her normal life she would continue to age , eventually getting married to a human me. In a high class wedding where only the rich were invited. We would honey moon in Hawaii, Alaska, New York, oh hell we would christen the whole United States if she wanted to. Then she would get pregnant, and have twins. One girl and one boy. I would give my family the world. Coming home at night for dinner from a hard back breaking day as a professional wrestler. then after the dishes were done we would sit by the fire helping Emmett Jr. with his English papers. At night Rose would read the kids a bedtime story and together we would tuck them in and wish them a good night. They would grow up to be rich in love and money. We would become grandparents and spend our golden years, rocking on the front porch.

I needed out of this fantasy quick, before I lost my cool.

"Watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer." I said pointing to the TV. Thankful for the distraction.

"God I can't believe you like that show. The slayer is so self centered and the vampire's death's are so fake . Plus the couplings are wrong."

"Well who do you like from the show?"

"Spike and Willow I think they would make the perfect couple."

"What no way that's weird."

"No it's not, I would love them together."

"Yes it is."

"You know what Emmett, I've got things to do. I'm going to go finish my fan fic on the pairing online. There are lots of people who agree with me you know."

She stood up to leave, and I shut off the TV, following quickly behind her.

"Wait Rose can I be on your list of things to do?"

"Sure…….. As soon as you admit that Willow and Spike are the perfect pair."

I grabbed her arm gently, bring her into a fiery kiss, my hands began to rome all across her body, this turned me on more then anything in the world. The thoughts of earlier began to fade, I would take my Rose as her vampire self any day. In normal day life we would never had been together, this was fate, and you went with what you got or you ended up with nothing. Without Rose I was nothing.

"No Rose, we are the perfect couple." her smile nearly blinded me.

"Emmett I love you." The rest of the afternoon was spent showing each other how much love there was.

The End!!


End file.
